


Reasons as to Why Derek McCall-Hale Makes Out With His Boyfriend In Front of His Little Brother

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And other genitalia, M/M, Oh wait, That's a lie, There is also mentions of a wild penis, There is stubble, There is stubble burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes Stiles. Stiles is Scott's best friend. Scott is Derek's little brother.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Derek feels like he's justified in making out with Stiles in front of Scott. These are a few reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons as to Why Derek McCall-Hale Makes Out With His Boyfriend In Front of His Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31630102762/he-gave-up-trying-to-keep-stubbles  
> THIS IS SO LATE AHMGAD

Derek normally shaves once in a while, mainly when Stiles complains that making out with him is about the same as making out with either a beach or a tree trunk. Not because Derek isn’t responsive, but because Derek’s face feels like painful burning.

“Like it’s painful in a good way,” Stiles says, rubbing his face. “Like I like it, but sometimes it’s a little bit too abrasive, you know?”

Derek rubs his hand over his chin and looks at how red his fingers are after being in contact with his stubble.

“Yeah, I’ll shave tomorrow,” he says sleepily as he kisses Stiles one more time before dropping off to sleep.

The morning sun trumpets through his suddenly open blinds and Derek throws his hands over his face. Stiles fingers the turning rod.

“So I have breakfast for you,” he says. Derek sniffs the air and his mouth waters as the sweet, sweet aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes hits his nose like the most delicious freight train ever. He rolls out of bed but Stiles stops him with an outstretched hand.

“You should shave, first,” he says. “Don’t want all that food getting in your mountain man beard.” Derek feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards before kissing Stiles, who makes a face. “Yes, yes I love you but morning breath is still a _thing_.” Derek just laughs before heading to the bathroom and lathering his jaw up with shaving cream. And he’s one stroke in before there’s a mad pounding on the door.

“Derek, are you in there?”

Ugh, Scott.

“What do you want,” Derek growls.

“Can you just _hurry up_ ,” Scott shouts back. “Like what are you even doing in there that is taking forever? I have to meet Allison soon, I need to take a shower like _now_ , oh my _god_ why are you taking so long?!”

Derek expression flattens. He opens the bathroom door.

“Look, I need to shave because I look like a freaking gorilla. Your stupid date can wait,” he says. Scott rolls his eyes.

“My dating life takes priority over yours,” he says. Derek snorts.

“Just because I am dating your best friend who likes to tell you details doesn’t mean anything,” he says. Scott cringes.

“Okay, okay, you can have like ten more minutes, just please don’t remind me that you have genitals and my friend is _involved_ with them,” he whimpers.

Derek smirks before closing the door.


End file.
